teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Projection
A Projection is a person or object that has been conjured into reality, either by something supernatural or as a side effect of a supernatural event such as the Wild Hunt. Projections are similar to illusions, but differ in how real they are; illusions are merely a trick of the mind and perception but are not actually corporeal, whereas projections are not only "real," but their existence can alter events and the memories of others. However, despite the reality of a projection, its existence is unstable, and in many cases, they will fade if the true version of events is remembered by those involved with the projection. Known Projections * The Desert Oni: The Desert Oni was a manifestation willed by the Skinwalkers as part of their test of Kira Yukimura's control over her Thunder Kitsune nature. This projection seemingly possessed a sort of sympathetic magic that caused every wound Kira inflicted upon it to be inflicted upon herself. While it could initially be believed that the Oni was seemingly an illusion, the fact that Kira was able to cut its mask off with her sword and present it to Noshiko Yukimura and the Skinwalkers proves that it did physically exist. ( ) * Claudia Stilinski: After Stiles Stilinski was captured, taken to the Phantom Train Station, and erased from reality by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, a projection of Stiles' deceased mother and Noah Stilinski's deceased wife, Claudia Stilinski, was projected into reality to ensure that Noah would be too distracted by love to realize that his son was gone. Claudia's presence in Noah's life rewrote his memories of his adult life; instead of the two marrying, having Stiles, and then going through the trauma of having Claudia develop and eventually die from frontotemporal dementia, Noah and Claudia instead chose not to have children, and, while Claudia did develop FTD, she eventually beat it. The Ghost Riders' projection power was so strong that it even hid Stiles' bedroom behind drywall and wallpaper so that there would be nothing to remind Noah of his son. Claudia's projection vanished after Noah found relics of Stiles' existence and remembered their lives together before, during, and after Claudia's illness and subsequent death, which also caused a rift to open in Stiles' bedroom. The projection of a phantomesque Claudia was briefly brought back in a last-ditch effort on the part of the Ghost Riders to retake their town, but Lydia Martin's Banshee scream combined with Noah's gun ultimately banished her for good. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) * Caleb: After the Wild Hunt had taken all of the citizens of Canaan, California, with the exception of the Banshee Lenore, Lenore's grief and trauma caused her powers to grow so strong that she was able to create a projection of her son Caleb. The two have lived happily together for decades as though they were frozen in time, and due to the Banshee aura unwittingly cast upon Canaan by Lenore and her powers creating the projection of Caleb, she had an intense level of control over both, allowing Caleb to use his mother's power as she saw fit. Caleb's appearance also shifted between a normal-looking eight-year-old boy and his appearance after he drowned in 1985, with his clothes and hair waterlogged and his skin tinted a bluish-purple. ( ) Trivia *Projection has only been shown to be possessed by exceptionally powerful supernatural creatures and is a subset of Reality Warping. *Projection has also been referred to as "conjuring" in the series. *According to Lydia Martin, the projections created by the Ghost Riders or as a result of their hunts are typically conjured from a person's pain as a result of traumatic experiences. Gallery Projection desert oni kira.png Desert Oni.png Projection desert oni mask.png Projection caleb ghosted 1.jpg Projection caleb malia scott.jpg Projection caleb ghosted.jpg Claudia Stilinski (2).png Projection phantom claudia.jpg Blitzkrieg 6x08 Claudia Stilinski.jpg Category:Powers Category:Events Category:Banshees Category:Ghost Riders Category:Skinwalkers